What Kind of Life is this?
by VampyViolet
Summary: What happens if there is one animal that was left out of the Zodiac story? KyoXOC


**Me: Hello! I have not written anything in a really, really, **_**really-**_

**Kyo: THEY GET IT! You have slacked off in writing, not that it's anything new!**

**ME: Q-Q Kyo is so mean to me….**

**Kyo: Yeah right, anyway can you please just get on with this stupid story! **

**Me: Hohohoho~! Kyo is just eager to see what person is going to be his new love~**

**Kyo: / THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! I just want to get this idiotic thing over with!**

**Me: Well, This is going to be a KyoXOC but I might do some stuff to make it interesting~!**

**Kyo: WHAT DO YOU MEAN INTERESTING? I WILL KILL Y-**

**Ayame: Violet doesn't own anything~ Enjoy the story~!**

**Me&Kyo: O_O…**

_**The story of the Zodiac was something that seemed to just be a bedtime story little children, but it was something more of course. More to the story that has not been told is what I am getting at. Well, there is actually one more animal in the Zodiac that was treated as an outcast like the cat. But, the cat did nothing wrong…. unlike the fox. When God wanted to have the feast with the Zodiac animals, fox tried to do everything it could to trick the other animals to not go to the feast because it wanted to be the most important animal. God, of course, found out about the fox's actions and banished the fox away, giving it a curse so that every animal was more important than the fox….even the cat.**_

_*The past*_

_A young girl with dark red hair and bright green eyes stared out the window, watching that other children play with each other. A simple game of tossing a ball around, it seemed to be nothing special but the girl thought it looked like a great game to make friends with._

"_Akito-sama, why can't I go out and play with the others? They seem to be having a lot of fun out there" asked the girl curiously, she was only allowed out when the other children were inside and she yearned to go out and play with them. Akito gave a smile to the little girl, but she knew that his smile could bring no happiness._

"_You? Go outside with the others? What a stupid question to ask. You know they will laugh at your face and call you a monster, a beast! That's all you are anyways, just a horrible creation, an outcast, you don't deserve to be a part of this family." Akito sneered as the little girl just glared at him._

"_I have never done anything bad! Why do I have to alone all the time?" she yelled, Akito just scoffed and started to walk towards her. Her eyes grew wide and she backed herself into a wall. Akito roughly grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up to be face to face with him. He smiled when he could see the complete fear in her eyes and gave her a harsh slap that made the sound of skin connecting to skin echo through the room._

"_You are just so__** selfish**__. You just think you are so important, don't you? Well, know that in this family, you are just a hopeless soul and you deserve to be __**alone **__Eri." He hissed, dropping her hair so that her head hit the wall with a sickening thud. As he turned to leave, tears welled up in the little girl's eyes as she watched him shut the door behind him and she was encased in darkness. And she knew that her life would be filled with nothing but __**darkness**__._

_*The present*_

"ERI! WAKE UP! You have to make Akito his breakfast!" A voice yelled, scaring Eri out of her slumber. She glared at Hitori as he threw some clothes to her to put on since she was going to see Akito; he always wanted her to look at least presentable in front of him. He only made her make him breakfast when he wanted to speak with her in the morning. Hitori gave her a blank stare as Eri stood up drowsily and raised a eyebrow at him.

"If you want me to make breakfast for Akito, you should get out so I can change…." Eri stated with a sarcastic attitude. Hitori just rolled his eyes and left the room, shutting the door behind him. She yawned as she stripped herself of her tank top and shorts then put on a red and green kimono. She quickly darted to the clean to prepare breakfast, but when she walked in she saw that there was already a plate of food sitting on the counter for Akito. Eri quickly thanked the chef for fixing something for Akito and grabbed the plate and walked quickly to Akito's door.

"Here goes nothing…" she mumbled as she opened the door quietly. Akito was sitting outside gazing at the sky. Eri nervously walked until she sat next to Akito and bowed her head to him. He just glanced over at her for only a few seconds then he started to pick and eat quietly. Eri felt uncomfortable and annoyed because he never took the plate from her so she was just holding it in her lap. Akito stopped eating and looked up at her seriously.

"You know, you have been very quiet and obedient lately….I am going to do something to make you happy for once…." He stated quietly. Eri perked up instantly. She never got anything to make her happy, so this was really something exciting for her.

"You are going to live with Shigure, who is the dog if you can remember. The only person the knows that you exist is me, Hitori, and Shigure. Honestly, I don't want to have to deal with hiding you anymore, so I am going to give that responsibility to the dog… Don't think that this means that you are free or anything, you still belong to me." He sneered as Eri just put on a poker face to conceal her happiness. She hated being referred to as some sort of belonging, but she was too happy to get out of this hell hole.

"You leave now, get out of my sight fox" Akito hissed as I put the plate next to him and stood up walking out of the room quickly. I closed the door behind me and literally ran to my room to pack my belongings. I was just relived that I didn't have to serve Akito like a slave anymore. Once I got all my things packed, I walked outside to see a car waiting for me. I was actually really happy for once in my life. Maybe my life wasn't just complete darkness afterall…


End file.
